Fine motor control as detected with a computerized pen is particularly sensitive to low levels of ethanol intoxication and that acute tolerance to the effects of alcohol will develop quickly. The specific aim of this study is to develop a non-intrusive tool for real-time detection of low lelvels of alcohol intoxication in individuals by measurement of millisecond deviations in fine neuromuscular control necessary in handwriting.